Angel By My Side
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: Sequal To 'Equal Sides'. Aki goes into a depressive state after her break-up with Yusei. Is she jealous, or does she just want to feel wanted again? And as her best friend and her grow even closer, she may feel more than just needed again. Rated 'T' safe


Me: Yo! This is the sequal to 'Equal Sides'.

Logan:...Did I hear right?

Aki: Why are you continuing this series?

Me: Well, I wasn't orignally going to continue it, but then Janus-Juan thought of a great plot for it (This is his thank-you present!...I still have Dragon. Celtic. Chan's to write as well...I really need to catch up on all my requests! Then again, I'm not the most organised person in the world...so yeah.), so I decided to write it!

Aki: That's weird.

Logan: So, this is a CrowXAki story?

Me: Yup. I am planning another CrowXRuka one, as A Momental Goodbye is almost over :(...BUT...I MAY consider a sequal to that as well...if I get to 200 reviews *wink wink, nudge nudge*.

**...**

**...**

Me: Oh fine! I AM planning a sequal! Happy? Happy?...But I need a title. SO, that's where you guys come in! I need suggestions! Aki, go fourth with the disclaimer!

Aki:** -_-'** Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

Me: By the way, a little rant to clear some things up. My view on Sherry and Yusei's relationship, is that they both would probably be very outgoing with it. They are both very confident people, at least, Sherry is. So she would probably take charge, but Yusei wouldn't exactly back down either. And they wouldn't be afraid to show it off, but Sherry may blush a little from time to time when compliments are thrown in, whilst Yusei would just smirk at her reaction** XD**

Me: Also, Crow and Aki's relationship in my eyes, would be quite shy. Aki and Crow- well, Aki anyways, isn't the most confident person, and Crow doesn't really know much about love. It would probably be alot of compliments, and doing typical things like couples do (**LOL**), but with a twist of humour in the air **:)** Okay, on with the story!

Aki: You sure like to rant alot.

Logan: I'll back you up on that- she is so boring to work with.

Me: Shut it. I'll get you guys to work with Jack when deprived of Coffee.

Aki and Logan: May we offer you out assitance in anyway?

Me:** *Sigh*** On with the story.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-CrowXAki: Angel By My Side-<em>**

Amber orbs gazed intensley at the newly founded couple, a whirl of emotions stirring through the light illuminated sections of them, too much description of the eyes as usual. The emotions ranged from sadness, to emptiness. Aki frowned slightly.

"Yusei, if you don't stop hugging me from behind, I will seriously kick your ass." Sherry warned, as Yusei just chuckled. It was so out of character for him to be so happy- he hadn't really laughed like that for a long time.

"We all know you don't mean that Sherry." Crow pointed out, as the blonde glared at the ginger haired man in question, as Crow jus took a step back.

"Don't forget Hogan, I still have the tape of your fifth birthday party, and I WONDER what I could do with that little...how do you say it_...calamity?"_ She warned, as Crow went a little red from the embarrassment of risking his whole reputation. He did not need that tape to go public.

He really **DIDN'T.**

"..."

"That's what I thought birdbrain." Sherry insulted, then smirked, whilst still trying to free her shoulders of Yusei's arms. But she was failing - Yusei was no pushover when it came to strength.

"Hey! Will you stop calling me that already!" Crow retorted back, but Sherry just smirked with pure victory.

"No decent comebacks this time? Well then. I guess it looks like I win that one. Fifteen to me, two to you, sparrow."

"Grr..."

Yusei, noticing how angry Sherry was getting at that point, then just simply released Sherry from his grip. She then simply breathed a heavy sigh of pure relief, as she then glared at Yusei, which sent silent shivers down his spine, but did not frighten him in anyway.

"Finally, I thought I wouldn't be able to breath." She moaned.

"Sherry." Yusei just said her name, as the blonde just smirked and kissed him in public.

Again.

Ruka, whom had been watching the whole scene, looked up at Aki with concern spilling in her eyes. Jack just scoffed at the couples outgoing nature - he was probably just jealous because himself and Carly were not able to be as outgoing at them.

"Aki-San?" Ruka spoke the name of her older sister figure outloud, as Aki was brought back into the real world. She then smiled an awkward smile at the teal haired girl, and patted her head.

"I'm alright Ruka-Chan."

"Really, Aki-San?" Ruka raised an eyebrow - she wasn't buying this one bit.

"I'm fine...I think I will go home now though." Aki simply stated, as she then walked out of the door, and ran on home, tears in her eyes. Crow noticed this.

"Ruka? What's up with Aki?" Crow asked, going over to the young girl.

"I...I think Aki may still like Yusei, or she may be jealous she hasn't found anybody yet..." The very mention of Aki still liking Yusei for some unknown reason, made his blood boil.

"Hmm. Alright, I see. By the way Ruka, do you need some help in getting Rua home?" Crow pointed out, as Rua had fallen asleep on Crow's D-Wheel.

How Rua could sleep on a tyre with his foot next to his head whilst Jack was arguing with some random guy over which ramen tasted the best, Crow and Ruka would never know.

Never know.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Arigatou, Crow!" Ruka thanked, as Crow dropped them off infront of the Tops apartment blocks. Crow looked up, and almost fell over by how tall it was.<p>

"Are you sure you don't need help getting up there?" He offered, as Ruka shook her head. She then went behind a small opening in a wall, revealing a trolley with a small rocket on the bottom.

"Nope. This get's me and Rua up there in about three minutes." Crow nodded.

"Alright, you two take care!" He called, as he prepared his helmet.

"Crow!" Ruka called the ginger haired man, as he looked at her with confusion.

"Yeah?" He replied, unsure of what she wanted.

"Please, take care of Aki-San." She requested. Crow looked at her, even more confused than before she had even called his name from earlier, and scratched his head.

"Umm...what do you mean?" Ruka just giggled slightly at his reaction.

"Try to figure it out."

"..."

"Alright, bye Crow! And thank-you so much for your help today! I promise I will pay you back, I absolutley promise!" She gave her thanks and goodbyes, as she whizzed away, smiling slightly at Crow's confused behaviour from which was caused by her statement.

"..."

Crow sighed, as he looked up at the stars above, not really looking at any in paticular. The constelations all seemed to join up in a midst of swirls of blue and white illuminations and radience, the moon sitting in a majestic aura which swirled around in different frequencies. Crow sighed- he had definetly been friends with Yusei for too long.

But the words Ruka had told him earlier, was ringing in his head like a dozen church bells.

"Take care...? What the heck could she mean by that, I wonder? Man, Ruka is one strange kid sometimes...she's like the little sister I never had, really." Crow chuckled a little, but then remembered something.

He went over to his D-Wheel, The Blackbird, and pulled out something cuboid which seemed like it was wrapped in brown paper, and a piece of string tied around it in a neat bow.

"Oh yeah...I'd better go give this to Aki...I won't forget those few days ago...when that happened at least...it was pretty similar to this day, actually now that I think about it..." Crow reminised, as he remembered what had happened the forementioned few days before.

_~Flash-Back~_

_Crow had recently finished a hard day of delivering odd parcels and pakages to all over Neo Domino City, and taking the orphans to look around at the prestijuce Duel Acadamey, where they would all hopefully be going in a few years to sharpen their education to the max. _

_It was a long, rainy day, but he had managed to get through it. As he packed up his things in the Garage, the garage door still open, he sighed a great burst of oxygen with pure relief, that the long day, was finally, over._

_Well, so he thought. An elder woman, with a strikingly familar mop of mangeta hair and wearing a blue dress, came rushing toward the Garage door, holding a black umbrella in one hand, and her long white coat was soaked to the bone._

_"Hello, can I help you?" He asked, curiosity filling his voice yet again. He invited the woman inside to be free from the cold._

_"I'm wondering, is somebody by the name of Crow Hogan here?" Crow chuckled, and pointed to himself._

_"That would be me. What is it that you need?" He asked again. The woman's eyes brightened._

_"Ah! No wonder you looked so familiar. I must apologize- my brain isn't exactly the best at remembering things." Crow raised an eyebrow, and then snapped his fingers._

_"Hey! Your Aki's mother! Hang on...I have the name...umm...Sekito...No, that isn't it...hmmm...Oh! It's Setsuko! Setsuko Izayoi!" Setsuko chuckled, as Crow silently cheered to himself that he was able to make a gurenteed posotive approval from her Mother by causing her to laugh._

_"Yes, that would be me. Anyway, I must request that you deliever something to my daughter, Aki." Crow was confused - did they not both live in the same residence as each other?_

_"Don't you two live in the same house?" Crow pointed out. _

_"Yes, I am aware of that. However, I have to go to a very important board meeting out of town for a few days, and I cannot get out of it. I feel so guilty for leaving Aki alone in the condition she is in..." Crow looked at her, concern for his friend rapidly rising._

_"Is she sick?"_

_"Oh no! Aki doesn't really ever get ill. No, it was about Yusei-Kun and herself breaking up. I got word from her that she encouraged him to chase after that Sherry LeBlanc woman...but she has been so depressed ever since..." Setsuko ranted, as Crow's orbs softened._

**_'Damn Aki, always thinking of others before yourself...geez, stupid girl.' _**_He thought harshly, but did not give a care in the world. Aki really was too nice to others sometimes._

_"Well...she'd better get better..." Crow murmered. Setsuko smiled, just a touch, mind you._

_"Anyway, when do you want this delievered to Aki? Tommorow, Saturday?" He questioned. Setsuko then began to walk away, but not before turning around to Crow._

_"Just take it to her when she appears most upset. Oh, and Hogan-San?" She inquired. He looked up when she used the formal saying of his last name._

_"It's just Crow, but yeah?" He answered back._

_"Alright then Crow. Please...take care of my Aki, okay?" He blinked, but simply nodded._

_"Umm...okay?" Setsuko just laughed, as she waltzed off, into the pouring rain crashing down outside. Crow scratched his head in confusion to what she had just requested himsef to do._

_"Take care of her...?"_

_~End Of Flash-Back~_

"Well...I'd better go and deliver this to the rose-queen..." He concluded, as he propped on his infamous helmet, started the engine and drove off into the night, the cold breeze surrounding his face.

"Damn, I should have worn a better jacket than this...it's E****FING FREEZING!"

* * *

><p>A small ball was curled up at the edge of the room, mangeta hair sprawled out onto a pair of huddled up knees. Small, muffled sobs could be heard emitting from the humanoid object, emotions of sadness could be clearly felt, if anybody was present in the room at that moment in time, at least anyway.<p>

As Aki tried to keep her tears flowing out from her eyes to the bare minimum that she could, she began to think back to why she was even crying in the first place. Hadn't she been the one to encourage Yusei to move on with Sherry? Hadn't she been the one smiling and wishing him all the best in the near future?

So why did she feel so...

So...

So...

Unwanted?

"Man...now look at me...I'm such a baby sometimes..." Aki quietly whispered to herself, and let off a weak chuckle. She then, without much hesitation, simply curled back into a ball, and resumed her depressive thinking.

However, those thoughts, that were so ful of despair and anguish and a longing to be wanted again, would not last very long.

"Aki!" Aki's head suddenly jolted upright, as she heard that familiar voice calling to her from her front door. She was lucky that her window was open, or she may not have been able to hear him call. She quietly creeped over to the window, and silently watched Crow look for any signs of her presence anywhere in the house.

"Aki! I know your up there!" He revealed. Aki just withdrew back, and considered her options.

One: Do nothing, and let Crow walk away.

Two: Shout and scream at him to leave, making him feel like he wasn't needed by her.

Three: Let him know he was welcome.

After some short consideration, Aki chose the last one, option number three. She quickly scribbled something down onto a piece of paper, tied the paper to a small rose key-chain, and dropped it out of her window.

"OUCH!" Crow yelped, as the key-chain had landed right in the middle of his head. Aki could not help at all, but simply chuckle at his pain quietly, which she didn't tend to do, but couldn't help it following his reaction from the impact of the rose key-chain.

"Bottom window is open...?" Crow said no more, and climbed through the window. Aki sat on her bed, not afraid to show her current state to Crow, whom was now one of her most treasured friends.

"Aki!" Crow called, as he burst open the door, holding the key-chain...and what looked like some kind of parcel. He dropped both of them, and walk quickly over to her, concern spilling in his face.

"Aki...? Wha-what's wrong? Have...you been crying?" Aki just stared at him, completely shocked. He dropped things for her...wasn't that parcel relevant to his work? Crow had knelt down, so he was eye level with her. Aki had then crawled back onto the floor with her knees huddled up again, and the tears threatening to overflow her eyes.

"No...I just have water coming out my eyes..." She tried to lie, but Crow read through her easily. He then opted for what he could do.

"Aki...does this have anything to do with Yusei and Sherry?" Aki jolted upright, surprised he was able to read her that easily- was she really that predictable?

"I-it might..."

"Aki, do you still like Yusei?" He asked, his heart burning.

"I...it may...do..." Crow eyes then softened.

"You haven't gotten over him, have you?"

"I...I have got over him..."Crow placed a hand on her shoulder, and smiled.

"You don't like Yusei, that isn't the reason for your tears...you...you feel unwanted, don't you, Aki?" Aki gasped- he had got it right on que. However, instead of nodding and crying more, she looked away, much to the ginger haired teenagers suprise.

"So? What would you know about love Crow? You've never even been inlove before. What the heck would **you **know about love anyway? And what it feels like!" She shouted, and as much as it hurt Crow, he just looked up at the ceiling, avoiding Aki's eye contact.

"...I think I may have a reason for not dating." And, for whatever that reason that forbade him to date anyone, even he did not know about it. He thought he would never find out.

"Oh? And that reason is?" Aki shot back, still glaring hard. Crow just stood up.

"Not sure." Aki then stood up aswell, leveling with him.

"So how the hell can you try to give advice!" Crow then got a little riled up. He had only come to deliver a damned parcel! He didn't need a furious Aki to hurt his feelings even more!

"Because I'm like that! Geez Aki, if you feel unwanted, then DO something about it! Don't just wallow in your own self pity all the time!" He raged, as Aki gasped, coming to the conclusion.

"...What could I do?" She asked, her voice brisk and husk. Crow had then noticed she had calmed down, and decided to take the same action as her and calm down aswell.

"W-well...how about helping down at the hospital?" He suggested. Aki raised a slender mangeta eyebrow at him, as he went a little red in trying to come up with some answers to her question.

"The hospital?" She questioned, as Crow nodded.

"Yeah! You visit that Haruka girl now and again, don't you? Why not see if you can help out around there. You have some degree in medicine, don't you?" Crow brought up that topic, made Aki realize she could help others, and not feel unwanted.

"Hmm. I may do that. Thanks for the advice, Crow." She then smiled at him, causing him to go a tint red, but he just brushed it off as a simple admiration for how strong the girl was. Aki then sat down on the floor, and Crow knelt down as well.

"Hey Crow..."

"Yeah?"

"What was in that parcel?"

"Hmm, I don't know. It's for you, though."

"Oh?"

Aki then went over to the parcel, and opened it up. And inside it...

Was a photo album.

Aki then began to look through it, with her times of dating Yusei...and Crow being her best friend. She then noticed- Crow was always there to comfort her...and she lashed out at him.

"I'm-"

"Don't apologize."

As she looked at the photo of Yusei and herself kissing, she covered her eyes with her bangs, and looked away from Crow.

"Hey Crow..."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Is...is it wrong to feel like this?"

"Huh?"

"Even though I was the one who sent him off with a smile...is it wrong to feel like this...?" Crow then smiled.

"It isn't wrong Aki...and remember...if you need a shoulder to cry on...go ahead and cry." Crow widened his arms a little, and Aki's eye began to water up again.

Cow just embraced her tightly, with warm love and affection, as she cried her heart out.

Aki, the broken hearted Aki...

Was starting to heal.

* * *

><p>And Aki really did heal after that.<p>

Her and Crow's friendship thrived and blossomed in the summer, like the delicate black and red roses she was so used to. They didn't rush their feelings like Yusei and Aki had done, in actual fact it had taken Crow three months to ask Aki out to a friendly outing (being prompted by Sherry and Yusei), and the both of them were so shy about it.

Yusei and Sherry had talked, and they knew the developing feelings Crow and Aki were having for eachother, and decided to support the newly founding couple in which ever way possible. Sure, Yusei wasn't exactly thrilled, but he had moved on, and so had Aki.

And as Aki waited for her third date (Aki: Hey! It isn't a date!)- Sorry, 'friendly outing', with Crow, she clenched her hands behind her back, nervous about the whole thing.

She had decided to keep her hair the same (her 152 episode hairdo), but wore a pair of white three-quater skinny jeans, a checkered shirt with red and white on and small denim jacket over the top, and a pair of black and white converses. She bit her lip as she lay in wait for Crow- and realized, it had almost been seven months since that incident.

"Aki!" Crow called, wearing a black jacket and his usual jeans. Aki rolled her eyes- he never really liked to dress up much, did he?

"Hey Crow." She greeted as he rushed over to her.

"You...look cute." He complimented, as her cheeks went red.

"Really? Well...umm...thank-you..." She thanked him nervously, as he also went a little red due to the cute state she was in.

"Let's go, hey?" He said, as Aki nodded.

They had a blast- went to various card shops, tested out D-Wheel racing games...

And fed birds.

Dejavu, anyone?

They even went on a ferris wheel!

And, due to it being summer...

"Wanna go get some ice-cream?" Crow suggested. Aki nodded eagerly.

"Sure." They then both approached an ice-cream van, as Aki got out her purse. Crow shook his head at her.

"Don't bother to pay. I will." He smiled at her, as she went red in embarrassment. Crow looked, and saw his hand was ontop of her hand, which caused him to go red and quickly snatch his hand away from her.

"S-so...what ice-cream do you want...?"

"Uh...S-strawberry...please..." She told him.

"One Strawberry and one Vanilla, please." Aki looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Aki just simply chuckled as they both recieved their ice-creams.

"It just seemed you were more of a chocolate ice-cream person, that's all." Crow went beet red in an instant, but smirked. Aki did not like that smirk one bit- it meant Crow was planning something.

And he was.

He licked her ice-cream, and then winked at her.

"Hmm. Now you." He put her ice-cream to her face, which insticntivly, she stuck her toungue out and licked aswell. She then went bright red, smacking Crow around the face.

"You-ARGH!" She stormed off. Crow had to get up off the floor, and rushed after her.

"Hey Aki...I'm sorry! Hey, wait up!"

* * *

><p>Crow had managed to apologize enough, and they had continued their 'friendly outing' together. And eventually, Crow walked her back home, to where...she lived.<p>

"Thanks for today. I really enjoyed myself." Aki revealed. Crow scratched the back of his head, probably flustered.

"Ahaha...so did I." The two of them looked at eachother, and then elsewhere.

It was so cute between them two.

"Well, see you tommorow..." Aki waved, and began to walk back inside.

"Wait."

"Hmm? Wh-" Aki was cut off, when Crow caught her hand, and quickly spun her around, so that she was face to face with him. In an all ditch effort, he gently clasper her face with his hands, and brought his lips onto hers.

Aki was frozen- what was this feeling when Crow kissed her? She hadn't felt it before with Yusei...but she just melted into Crow's arms, and returned it, utterly suprising the ginger haired teenager to the core.

As they broke apart, blushing like crazy, Aki gave off a smile.

"For a shortie, your pretty good at kissing." This caused Crow to get angry, but just let it slide by into a laugh.

"Well, you can't say much either. For both things, I mean." Aki went scarlett in an instant- Yusei had neever complimented her on her kissing style before, it was usually a 'that was good', or something like that.

"Well, I'd better go. See 'ya around Aki!" Crow then ran off toward his D-Wheel, and took off. Aki just went up to her room, pressed a finger to her lips, and smiled slightly.

"He always was the angel by my side."

* * *

><p>Me: So. Freaking. Long!<p>

Aki: It's your own fault.

Logan: Yerp.

Me: I can't help it! This isn't even what I wanted to do originally!

Aki: Seriously?

Logan: What was the original?

Me: It had Divine in it XD Well, this WAS Janus-Juan's idea, so thank him for the plot, not me!

Aki: Review request please Logan.

Logan: REVIEW!...Please?


End file.
